camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Gdy tylko wylądowałam na lotnisku, udałam się prosto do swojego mieszkania. Babcia kupiła mi je kilka dni temu jako, że jestem jej jedyną wnuczką i uwielbia mnie rozpieszczać. W gruncie rzeczy stać mnie było na taki apartament. Można by rzec, że jestem milionerką. Odziedziczyłam w spadku po dziadku całkiem pokaźną sumę pieniędzy. Jednym słowem jestem ustawiona do końca życia. Po dotarciu do penthous'a, zaczęłam od rozpakowania walizek. Moja garderoba jak zwykle zapełniła się czernią i szarością. Zapewne i tak do szkoły będę kładła te czarne ubrania, ale nie zaszkodzi, gdy od czasu do czasu założę coś szarego lub białego. Korzystając z okazji wyrzuciłam rzeczy, w których nie będę już chodzić, jak i te, z których wyrosłam. Nie widziałam sensu, aby dalej je trzymać. Zabrałam wszystko z domu rodzinnego, aby już nigdy tam nie wracać. Zresztą, i tak nie jestem tam mile widziana. Mama zapewne już dawno mnie wyklęła. Wzdycham cicho i podnoszę się z podłogi, chowając pustą walizkę na najwyższą półkę. Zgarniam do kieszeni dokumenty, klucze i telefon, a następnie idę do salonu samochodowego. Jak się okazuje, niebieskie Lamborghini już na mnie czeka. Przemiły starszy pan wręcza mi kluczyki do auta i życzy powodzenia w nowym mieście. Gdy siadam za kierownicą w końcu obejmuje mnie błogi spokój. ''- Przykro mi, ale w wieku siedemnastu lat nie możesz zdawać na prawo jazdy bez podpisanej zgody rodziców - młody chłopak jest wyraźnie zirytowany tym, że przyszłam bez wymaganego podpisu. Wzdycham cicho, cisnąc połowę kolczyka do ust.'' ''- Moich rodziców aktualnie nie ma w domu. Wyjechali w interesach - kłamię. Brunet patrzy na mnie posępnie i wypuszcza głośno powietrze.'' ''- To przyjdź jak wrócą - mówi wściekłym głosem. Prycham na jego odpowiedź, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.'' ''- Czy zgodę może podpisać ktoś inny? Babcia, ciocia, wujek? - pytam, mając nadzieję na normalną rozmowę z niebieskookim. Jednak ten ani trochę nie wydaje się być przyjaźnie nastawiony. '' ''- Jeśli jesteś teraz pod opieką którejkolwiek z tych osób to owszem - mruczy twardo. Przygryzam kolczyk i chwytam kartkę.'' ''- Dziękuję, wrócę przed zamknięciem.'' Uśmiecham się na samo wspomnienie tamtego dnia. Chłopak serio był irytujący, a ja nie byłam lepsza. Gdy tylko zdałam prawko, wkurzałam go jeszcze bardziej swoją paplaniną na temat całego egzaminu. Gdyby nie egzaminator pewnie chłopczyna wyszedłby z siebie i stanął obok. Spoglądam w przednie lusterko, dotykając językiem zimnego metalu kolczyka. Zdaje się, że to było tak dawno, gdy go zrobiłam, a minęły raptem cztery lata. ''- Na Boga, Michelle! Co ty sobie zrobiłaś?! - wrzeszczy moja rodzicielka, wskazując na świeże przekłucie. Wzruszam ramionami i uśmiecham się łobuzersko. - Masz dopiero czternaście lat, dziecko!'' ''- Mamo, uspokój się - śmieję się cicho. - Bo ci jeszcze żyłka pęknie.'' ''- To wcale nie jest śmieszne, Michelle! - grozi palcem, ale nie robi to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. - Masz to natychmiast ściągnąć!'' ''- Ani mi się śni, matko - mówię z cwaniackim uśmiechem. - Poza tym Lucy lubi kolczyki w wardze.'' ''- Ty nie jesteś Lucy, Michelle! Nie będziesz zadawać się z tą małą dziwką! Moja córka nie jest lesbijką! - krzyczy, ostro gestykulując.'' ''- Nie mówię, że wolę dziewczyny, mamo. Vives jest tylko moją przyjaciółką, a nie dziewczyną - wyjaśniam, zakładając ręce na piersi. Bawi mnie ta cała sytuacja.'' ''- I bardzo dobrze. Lepiej weź się za Brada, a nie będziesz latać za tą homoseksualistką. Co sobie ludzie pomyślą? - prycham na jej słowa. No, tak. Przecież ona i tak jest tu najważniejsza.'' ''- Liczy się tylko twoja reputacja, co? Żadnej z koleżanek nie powiedziałaś jeszcze, że masz córkę interseksualistkę? - śmieję się. Zbyt dobrze znam jej odpowiedź. Pochwalić się takim dzieckiem przed znajomymi to wstyd, ale pochwalić się wzorową uczennicą to już coś.'' Niespodziewanie jej ręka ląduje na moim policzku. Wiem, że powiedziałam kilka słów za dużo, ale ona też nie jest bez winy. Gdyby nie jej uprzedzenia to moja przyjaciółka przychodziłaby bez obaw, że zostanie zwyzywana. No, bo przecież tak jest najprościej. Takie życie tylko z homofobami. Podnoszę głowę z cwaniackim uśmiechem, a na twarzy mojej matki pojawia się grymas pomieszany ze zdziwieniem. Myślała, że zacznę się z nią kłócić o tego liścia? Niech zapomni. Nie będę wszczynać awantury tylko dlatego, że ona na to liczy. ''- Siadaj, Michelle. Za chwilę będzie obiad - jej sylwetka znika w kuchni. Wściekły ton, jakiego używa, powinien mnie zaniepokoić, ale tymczasem nie robi na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Niech sobie mówi, co chce. Mnie i tak już nie zmieni.'' To kolejne wspomnienie, jaki nawiedziło mój umysł. Myśl o rodzicach sprawiała, że aż krew się we mnie gotowała. Nie mieli prawa wtrącać się w moje życie. I co najważniejsze, nie mieli prawa rozpieprzyć mojego związku. Chociaż on rozpadł się sam. ''- Spotykasz się z nim i z Vero, a mi próbujesz wmówić, że to dla mojego dobra?! Powinnaś się leczyć, dziewczyno - warczę na Lucy, posyłając jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Vives łapie mnie za łokieć i odwraca w swoją stronę, ale jedynie, co dostaje, to mocne uderzenie w policzek. Odsuwa się ode mnie, zaskoczona nagłym atakiem i pociera bolące miejsce.'' ''- To nie tak jak myślisz, skarbie - jęczy, a skóra przybrała już czerwony kolor od uderzenia.'' ''- Nie mów do mnie skarbie, skończona idiotko! Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później tak to się skończy. Jednak nie sądziłam, że stanie się to tak szybko. Byłam na tyle głupia, że dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że cię nigdy nie kochałam. Byłaś moim przyzwyczajeniem, ale nie miłością - mówię stanowczo. Widzę, jak bardzo jest zaskoczona moimi słowami. Od zawsze myślała, że jestem od niej zależna, i że bez niej nie istnieję. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak bardzo się myliła.'' ''- Ale ja cię kocham, Lerni! I to się, kurwa, liczy! - krzyknęła, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę przechodniów. Pomimo późnej pory kręciło się po parku bardzo dużo osób.'' ''- Wiedziałam, że byłaś egoistką - mówię z cwaniackim uśmiechem. - Nie sądziłam, że aż taką. Nie kocham cię, Lucy. Mogłaś być moją przyjaciółką, ale nigdy nie będziesz miłością.'' ''- I co teraz? Wyjedziesz? Uciekniesz od odpowiedzialności? - zakpiła. Ciągle się zastanawiam, jak można tak szybko przejść ze wściekłości do rozpaczy, a następnie do cynizmu.'' ''- Już nie jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialna. Traktowałam cię jak siostrę, dlatego cię chroniłam - śmieję się ironicznie. - Wszystko na marne. Radź sobie sama, Vives. Albo zrób sobie trójkącik, skoro jesteś w tym dobra.'' Prycham, rozbawiona całą sceną. To było takie nieprawdopodobne, że jej to powiedziałam. Byłam przekonana, że nie potrafię rzucać sarkazmem na prawo i lewo, a wyszło odwrotnie. Szatynka szybko zapomniała o swojej wielkiej miłości do mnie, a Vero powiedziała mi, że chodziło tylko o kasę. Nawet się nie dziwię. Vives chciała wieść dostatnie życie i kto inny by jej to zapewnił, jak nie ja. Podobno zgarnęła za coś dwadzieścia tysięcy i wyjechała do rodziców do Niemiec. Mi taki układ odpowiadał. Szczególnie teraz. Przecież nie zamierzałam wracać do Miami. Istnieje większe prawdopodobieństwo, że już nigdy nie spotkamy się z Lucy. Szybko przemierzam myśli w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś dobrego wspomnienia, lecz nasuwają mi się tylko te, o których wolałabym zapomnieć. Staram się wypędzić je jak najszybciej, ale wciąż napływają do mojego umysłu. ''- Pożegnaj się z przyjaciółką, Vives. Jak tak dalej będzie, to Jauregui długo nie pociągnie - śmieje się szyderczo jeden z mafiozów. Lucy siedzi skulona na podłodze i jak zwykle martwi się tylko o siebie. Jeden z członków mafii od kilku godzin trzyma mnie na muszce, przykładając zimną lufę pistoletu do mojej skroni. Oddycham szybko, nierównomiernie, a moje serce wybija szalony rytm. Niczym dzięcioł stukający w drzewo. Adrenalina w mojej krwi krąży coraz szybciej, dlatego decyduję się na radykalną decyzję. Kopię mężczyznę, stojącego za mną, w kolano i szybko przejmuję jego broń. Oddaję w górę trzy strzały ostrzegawcze, więc policja wkracza kilka minut później. Zadowolona ze swojego małego sukcesu, siadam pod ścianą i dopiero wtedy staram się unormować oddech.'' Od tamtych wydarzeń minęło zaledwie parę miesięcy. Nie myślałam wtedy, że mogę zginąć. Bardziej skupiłam się na opanowaniu sytuacji i bezpiecznym wyjściu cało z opresji. Wszyscy czuli wobec mnie respekt, bo w Miami wszyscy znali moją przeszłość. Tutaj w Nowym Jorku będzie inaczej. Nikt mnie nie zna. I nie będzie oceniał mnie po przeszłości.